Mistakes
by CatherineHarris
Summary: Love. Sometimes we get blinded by love and we do mistakes, that couldn't be so easily erased. We must think twice, or our feelings will affect others.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Love. No feeling is stronger than love, but sometimes we get blinded by love, spinning our mind like it wants. At first sight, the love is sweet and fantastic. But everything has its own end. The problem is that we do mistakes. Mistakes that can't be erased. Mistakes that will make us regret everything we did.

* * *

''Hahaha!'' That noise scared all the world. The birds flew away, away. The mice hid in holes. The planet stopped spinning. The time end. Well- I think I went too far this time. Nothing of this happened, excepting that I was annoying my brother, Dipper.

''What's so funny, Mabel? You're scaring all the PLANET!'' Dipper said.

''I'm-watching-old-videos-! Hahahahaha! '' I couldn't breathe when I was talking. My eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Dipper came closer to the TV, where the video tapes were playing, and then he started to talk.

''Wait a minute- that's me. Falling off the bike!'' Dipper turned off the tape. I was rolling on the floor at his reaction. ''Anyway, from where did Stan got these?'' I stopped laughing.

''I don't know.''

''I'm going to the shop, I'm going to buy some food. Stan ate EVERYTHING!'' He said that as he put on his old vest.

''Oh! I remembered something!''

''What?''

''You- falling off bike!'' I've fallen to the ground. ''Hahahahaha!''

''Haha- very funny.'' He slammed the door behind.

Maybe I was to mean to him. He was only 6 when he fell off his bike. I think I've hurt his feelings.

* * *

After some hours, Dipper came home.

''Dipper! What took you so long?'' He was hiding his face. ''Why are you hiding your face?'' I tried to pull his arm away, but he didn't let me. ''Dipper, come on! We're siblings. You may tell me!'' He finally moved his arm away. I looked at his face. His nose was bleeding, his eyes were crying and his mouth was sighing.

''Dipper, who did this to you?''

''R-robbie.''

Robbie. Why was he so mean to Dipper? I know Dipper loved Wendy. But that was three years ago. He didn't love her anymore. And if someone beats Dipper, it's just like he or she it's hitting a half of me. I was going to tell something to Robbie. I hadn't time to lose. I put my hand on the latch and I opened the door. I went on all the streets to find Robbie. Finally, I found him sitting next to an old house. The roof was broken, the fence was rotten and around it, were growing weeds.

''Robbie, why did you hit Dipper?'' He turned to me, he was really mad.

''-He deserved it. Since a long time ago.''

''You're- a monster! How could you be so cruel?''

''Look, Dipper's sister. Go home, play with your dolls or something. I am really busy, I'm not a babysitter.'' I turned away to walk back home.I was so mad, I wasn't a little girl. I was 15. Why everybody treated me like that? I wanted to teach the monster a lesson. I came back to Robbie and told him:

''I know why Wendy broke up with you. You're bad with everything around you. And you're also a jerk.'' He looked at me and raised his fist. He hit me how much he could. I fell to the ground.

''Stop! Please!'' I begged him with tears in my eyes. He stopped. He looked into my eyes. I looked into his. I noticed how sparkly they were. I've always loved sparkly things. He came closer, and closer to me and then- he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

''Look, I'm sorry- I think I went on the wrong way.'' Robbie said. My cheeks went pink.

''No- no problem.''

''But, Dipper's sis-'' I interrupted him.

''-Call me Mabel. Oh, gosh! Sounds like 'Call me maybe''!'' I changed the subject. I began to sing. ''Hey I just met-'' , but Robbie stopped me.

''But, Mabel, there's a problem. Me. I really want to change! I love you Mabel. You are so kind and sweet, will you please help me?'' I stared at him. It wasn't the same guy, I met 3 years ago. It was other person. He was just like a puppy in the rain. Was I supposed to don't help him? I accepted. I wasn't sure if it was a good choice or- a mistake.''

''Ofcourse, I'll help you.'' He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

''Thank you.'' I broke the hug, because I was in hurry, and Dipper probably was searching me.

''Look, I must go. See you- tomorrow, okay?'' I waved to him. I heard him from farther saying 'Okay!'

I was near home when something touched my shoulder. I closed my eyes, scared to look back. I breathed and then turned. Thanks Godness, it was Dipper. He didn't look really happy.

''Dipper!'' I tried to hug him, but he rejected.

''Stop! Mabel, tell me it wasn't what I've seen.''

''Seen what?''

''Don't play stupid. I saw you. With Robbie. I couldn't believe what you just did!'' He looked at me with a disgust on his face.

''Di-'' I tried to talk, but he interrupted me.

''How could you kiss my enemy? I'm sick. He's a monster, Mabel. He's not good for you, you deserve better.''

''Dipper! I think I am enough mature to make my own choices. Anyway, good news! He want to change so- party! Whoop!'' Dipper covered my mouth with his hand.

''No, Mabel. I know what he wants. It starts just with those 'lessons' of being a better man. He loves you, he'll get what he wants.'' I looked with a confused face. Dipper facepalmed. ''I mean- you.''

''Oh, I thought you meant- chips. I thought Robbie wishes chips so-''

''Mabel stop. Tell him it's over!''

''No!''

''Why?! Why are you doing this to me, May?'' Dipper turned ready to go.

''Because-'' He turned to me. ''I love him.''

''No! This can't be happening! He will broke your heart, Mabel! Listen to me!''

''Dipper! This isn't all about YOU!'' I began to cry. ''Haven't you ever felt like nobody loves you? Haven't you felt like you're- worthless?'' It was a moment of silence. Dipper sat next to me on the grass and then he hugged me.

''I am sorry, Mabel.'' He patted slowly my back. I felt better. I couldn't believe how could he change from a mean heartless brother- to a lovely brother.

''But you really MUST tell him it's over.'' I raised up.

''Seriously, Dipper!? After, everything you say I do it's wrong, then you make me feel better, YOU ARE TRYING AGAIN TO MAKE ME FEELING BAD!? What kind of person are you?''

''Mabel, you don't understand! We fight just because of Robbie.''

''Dipper- stop. I am not giving up just because you hate him. And I am not changing my mind. I'm going back to the shack!'' I ran away with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**A/N: So, If I did any mistake in any word, my excuses. I am not English. Please, give me a review. :) I love you!**

** , Catherine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's POV**

This doesn't have any sense! Mabel in love with that stupid Robbie? She deserves better than that. And if you think I'm selfish, you're wrong. I do that to protect Mabel. He is going to break her heart in every second. Mabel should know that Robbie isn't good or her. But how? I need help. An idea is flying around my mind. Mabel's worst enemy. Pacifica Northwest. When she'll see me dating with her, then she'll blackmail me. She'll say ''If you stop dating Pacifica, I will stop dating Robbie.'' It's the perfect plan!

* * *

I'm in town. I look around and I see her. She's sitting on the bench in the park talking at her phone. I take some courage and then I go to her. When she sees me she shuts her phone.

''I'll call you later- Oh hello. What was your name?'' I try to talk.

''I-''

''Wait no. Let me guess. Um... Spoon, Fork-''

''Dipper.''

''Fine, Knife. What do you want?''

''Well- my sister is dating with this terrible boy named Robbie, and I need you as part of my plan.'' After I say that she shows an evil smile on her face.

''Sure, Dipper darling, I'll help you.''

''Great. Wait. What do you want at trade?''

''Nothing, Pines. Just seeing Mabel suffering will make me happy.'' She raises her brows. ''Really happy.''

''Umm- okay?

Meet you here back tonight, at 8.''

''Fine. See you there, babe.'' She mocks me. After she leaves she kisses my right cheek. I wonder if this it's a mistake or not.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I'm stuck with ideas. May you help me? I will be glad to see what you expect to be happening. Review please :D Will bring a smile on my face...BIG LIKE THIS :SDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (Noticed the moustachio xD?)**


End file.
